


[HP][SBSS+drarry] 婚姻故事

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 点梗：sb和ss隐婚，被drarry撞破
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[HP][SBSS+drarry] 婚姻故事

“我不知道为什么西里斯一定坚持要我们穿白色的结婚礼服。这已经是我们第三次来改服装了。”哈利对德拉科吐槽道。第一次他们订的是黑色礼服，西里斯知道后坚持让哈利换成白色礼服，第二次西里斯吐槽制式不够正式，仍然需要修改。所以哈利和德拉科第三次离开了脱凡成衣店（Twilfitt and Tattings），而纳西莎坚持要他们在这家店定做衣服。

德拉科几乎在叹气了。“我觉得他想尽可能拖延婚礼的时间。毕竟他一点也不想让我与你结婚。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。在发现他们的确是真心相爱后，西里斯对德拉科的态度转变成了有机会就捉弄德拉科。在这件事上，哈利知道，西里斯并非真心阻挠婚礼，而是他认为这真的很重要。

在西里斯对哈利口述结婚礼服的标准时，哈利有些疑惑，“可是为什么你清楚如此多的细节呢，西里斯？”

西里斯表情僵了一刻，但很快就掠了过去。“我陪詹姆选过。”

然后西里斯回忆了一长串打理头发的咒语和产品，哈利手忙脚乱地全记下来，之后才感觉到微妙。

婚礼的时间、场地、宴席、宾客等等已经全部定好。德拉科和哈利这两个月的行程很满。今天在对角巷改完衣服后，他们立刻要去蜘蛛尾巷，亲自递请柬给西弗勒斯·斯内普。

蜘蛛尾巷还是老样子，大量工厂已经搬走，只留下了污染，麻瓜工业区日渐萧瑟。在接下来的三十年中，这里会慢慢沦为贫民区。

斯内普教授打开门时脸色与天气相似，哈利紧张地清了清嗓子，还没等他和德拉科说话，斯内普哼了一声，“所以你们要结婚了？”

哈利只能点点头。在一切结束后，他不知道应该如何面对斯内普。德拉科的心理压力比他小很多，递出了婚礼请柬，“我们要结婚了。”德拉科不自知地笑起来，哈利忍不住也笑起来，“真诚邀请您参加我们的婚礼。”

“可能有一半的人都不想要我出席。”斯内普说，但还是伸手接下了请柬，哈利眼尖地看到了无名指上的那枚铂金戒指，跟德拉科交换了一个吃惊的眼神。德拉科也看到了；他们都是找球手，视力极佳。

“如果您要携带伴侣的话，”哈利小心翼翼地措辞，“可以提前写信告诉我们，因为我们需要安排座位——”

斯内普抱臂站在门口，皱着眉看着哈利，那枚戒指闪着光。“你无需加一把椅子，只需要调换位置。”

德拉科旁边说，“您是指——”

“还没认出来吗，波特？”

哈利摇了摇头，突然想起来西里斯满手的戒指中，那枚藏在无名指上低调的银色戒指，材质宽度和磨损程度都和斯内普手上的相似。

“怎么可能！”他失声喊道，他可以直面伏地魔和死亡，可这件事远超他的心理预期。德拉科拉住了他的手，“怎么了？”

斯内普对哈利翻了个白眼。“怎么可能？去问你教父吧。”然后将门拍在了他俩脸上。


End file.
